The Detective and the Tigress
by qwerty-qwop
Summary: Tora is a bright young girl with many talents; musician, baker, amateur detective. She finds her monotonous life boring and stressful- That is, until she is thrown into the Kira case by an intriguing stranger. L / OC. My friend's OC also makes an appearance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Ice Cream

Sitting alone on a wooden stool in my small kitchen, I look around and sigh wearily. I started at 2:00am, and so far I've made two Victoria sponges, two batches of vanilla macaroons, 12 cupcakes and one tiered wedding cake. The work surfaces are now strewn with dirty mixing bowls, empty cake cases and dusted with various cake ingredients. True, an ordinary person would have cleared up as they went along, but on the other hand an ordinary person probably wouldn't be attempting to single-handedly cater for an entire patisserie, and I'm working to a deadline.

There's a knock on my door and I check my watch; he's right on time. I open the door.

"Akatsuki-san! Thanks so much, I'm afraid I'm running a little behind today. Please, load up the van, I'll be out in a moment." I say quickly, smiling apologetically as I move to one side to let him in.

"That's OK, just hurry up, I don't think The Boss is in a very good mood today." He replies, and begins work on packing all the confectioneries into boxes.

Twenty minutes later, Akatsuki has left with the van and I'm finally ready. I sprint down the stairs two at a time despite my tight leather miniskirt, pausing for breath as I reach the small car park outside the back entrance to the flats. I smile gratefully as I mount my sleek, black motorbike- there's nothing I enjoy more than riding my baby. I twist the key and kick the engine into life, relishing the deep roar as I pull away from the kerb and speed into the twisting city roads, dodging past cars and pedestrians, giggling as I skip red lights and clip corners until I reach my destination: Esmerelda's Sweet Treats Patisserie.

I half-jog towards the shop, stopping at the glass door to check my reflection. I grimace. My spiky, bobbed hair is even wilder than usual, my dark eyes looking too big for my face because of the tired smudges beneath them, and there is a floury streak on my nose. I wrench open the door, flipping the sign from "closed" to "open", and flick on the light switch. The cutesy French music also starts playing from a jukebox in the corner, just as The Boss intended, and I unpack the boxes that Akatsuki delivered for me in record time as the first few customers arrive.

The day drags on without much event, and I get sleepier and sleepier. It's just before closing time now and there are no customers around, so I decide that there's not much harm in sneaking a quick ice-cream from the machine at the back. I know it's wrong, but its not technically stealing and hell, I need the sugar. I make myself a triple scoop vanilla cone, with strawberries, sprinkles and icing sugar on top. I am just about to take a lick when I hear someone clear their throat softly behind me. I whip around, my expression guilty and my tongue still half out of my mouth to see a man dressed casually in a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, a dramatic sweep of dishevelled black hair partially obscuring his pale face. Although his eyes have tired smudges underneath them, they are dark and intense, and look directly into my own rather disconcertingly.

"Should you really be doing that?" He asks in a soft drawl, his head tilting slightly and examining the ice-cream. I frown, and proceed to take a large lick.

"Probably not, but I've been awake for 21 hours and haven't had any sugar." I say indignantly. "What can I do for you?"

The man regards me for a moment and then chuckles. "You're Tora-Tora Miubasa, aren't you? From The Strings? I've been a big fan of yours ever since your May album."

I blush; It's not often that somebody recognises me from my small-time band, especially as I'm just the drummer. Now I come to think of it, this man is actually pretty good looking.

"Ah, um... yes, that would be me, Thanks!" I beam at him and he looks at me with interest.

"I'll have two shortcakes, a strawberry cheesecake and a pavlova, please." He says after a moment, and I package it all up for him with one hand, finishing my ice-cream with the other.

"I think I recognise you from somewhere..." I say as I hand over the bags. "Do you know somebody called Light Yagami?"

He gives me the money and takes the food. "Yes, I attend university with him."

I grin- this is perfect! Light Yagami is my number one suspect in the Kira case, which I have been working on ever since the first few murders began. I'm not a professional, but I am certainly too intellectual to be simply working in a patisserie for the majority of my life and have helped the police catch criminals in the past, and the Kira case is unlike anything I've ever seen before.

"This may seem slightly presumptuous of me, but I was wondering if perhaps you could answer a few questions about him? I'm from the university newspaper, you see, and he is our highest achiever." I lie smoothly, and the man's eyes narrow slightly but he nods his head and sits down at one of the tables. I join him with a bowl of strawberries and a pot of sugar.

"So... firstly, what is your name?" I say, taking out a pen and notepad from the front of my apron pocket.

"Ryuuzaki."

"And how would you describe your relationship with Yagami?"

"Friend."

"Does he ever seem to be secretive?"

"Sometimes, I suppose."

"It is known that his father is the head of the Kira case. Does Light seem particularly fond of justice?"

"Well, I mean..."

"Has Light ever mentioned anything to do with the case? Any opinions?"

"You aren't from the University newspaper."

I stop abruptly and narrow my eyes at him. So... he's reasonably clever. Well, two can play at that game.

"You are definitely too old to be a student." I say carefully.

He looks at me with intrigue and smiles, taking a few bites of his cake. "I like you." He says quietly, tucking his knees up and sitting with his hands round them.

"Tell you what then, tell me who you really are and I'll tell you what I really want to find out about Light for." I say and eat a sugar-coated strawberry.

He considers this for a moment, his thumb pressing against his lip as he looks at me thoughtfully. He nods.

"Fine. I am currently gathering as much information as I can on this Kira case. I have many files and documents concerning it, nearly as many as the police, and even some the police have yet to discover, I understand. And Light Yagami is my prime suspect. In fact, I'd say there's a 20% chance that Light Yagami _is_ Kira. Based on the fact that he is a student, and Kira only killed on weekends, holidays, mornings and evenings, the fact that his father is chief, and Kira seems to have access to police databases considering that about two days into the investigation, Kira changed tactic, probably due to the police figuring out what I did, and he does seem far too innocent to be true."

Ryuuzaki just looks at me the whole way through this, his eyes widening as I talk through my hypothesis and theories. After a moment or two, he speaks.

"Alright. I will now tell you who I am. This must not be shared with anyone. I am L."

I look at him, shocked. "You mean to tell me that you are the detective L who is working with the task force on the Kira case?"

"Yes. I am only telling you this because I trust you, seeing as you have managed to single handedly deduce what I also have deduced. In truth, I am investigating Light Yagami."

"Ah... but you don't really trust me, do you? If you trusted me you would not have come straight out with your identity. You only did that to test whether or not I was actually Kira. If you were L and I was Kira, I couldn't kill you now because of your name being too closely associated with a famous persons face. However, if it turned out you were not L and I tried to kill you, it would be obvious to the real L that I was in fact Kira and I would be arrested. Well, rest assured, I am not Kira. I'm guessing you did the same with Light."

"Wow, you really are intelligent. Say... How much does this job pay?"

"Minimum wage."

"I see... How would you feel about coming to join the task force, to work alongside me and the other detectives to catch Kira?"

"Are you serious? That would be amazing!"

"Of course I am serious, we need more people on this case. Know this, however- by joining us you are endangering your life. If Kira only finds out your name-" L pauses to take the last mouthful of his cake "-he will kill you."

I watch him closely as he licks the icing from his strawberry. I know the risks already of course, but somehow hearing L say it just makes seem it all the more real.

"How can I trust you? We've only just met. You could be Kira." I say, dipping my final strawberry into the pot of sugar.

"I'm returning to task force headquarters. Come with me now."

I consider this for a moment and then nod.

"Its a deal." I say and offer him my strawberry.

"Yes, a deal." he says, receiving it and giving me his own.

"It will be nice to have someone of my intellect to talk to, especially a beautiful girl." he says, looking at me and eating the strawberry. I laugh and pop mine into my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee

"Everyone, this is Tora–Tora Miubasa. She helped solve the Kurosaki and Honda murder cases a while back. She will be joining this investigation now as my partner. Up until now she has been acting as a vigilante, collecting information and making deductions by herself. These deductions, in fact, are the very same ones I have made myself. She too suspects Light, Mr. Yagami."

The tall, slightly greying man at the back of the room utters a cry of outrage. "What did you say, Ryuuzaki?!"

"That she also believes there is a possibility Light could be Kira." L continued smoothly.

"I thought that was what you-"

"- You must always answer to her as you do to me, however if she and I disagree on something I am still in charge of this investigation and you must believe my opinion to be truer." he cut across, silencing Mr. Yagami. "any questions?"

The dimly lit room stays silent, the detectives regarding me with an air of interest and doubt. I try to smile warmly, something which isn't easy to do when you feel like your stomach's turned to lead.

"Good. Well, now that everyone has been, ah, acquainted, please resume work. Tora-san, if you would like to follow me, I have something to show you." says L, turning to exit through a doorway to the right.

The room we enter is small, with the same formal carpet and wallpaper as the larger room, complete with a chandelier which looks most out of place in such an enclosed space. Taking up the majority of the space is a metal filing desk with a computer and four monitors, each displaying the same screen saver of a black "L" in Gothic font on a plain white backdrop. A futon is slung into the corner with a few unmade blankets and pillows, and in the other corner is a large, ornate armchair beside a small coffee table and lamp. The only source of natural light would be through a tiny window at the end of the room, were it not covered by dusty looking curtains and Venetian blinds.

"This is my private office. The only purpose it serves is to provide me with somewhere to work separate from the other detectives, should I need to work without disturbance. I can also get an hour or so's sleep if it is necessary. You are free to do the same; this is both of ours now."

L sits in front of the monitors with his legs tucked up and looks at the screens, waiting for me to respond.

"Oh! Really? You would really be willing to share your office with me? Thank you Ryuuzaki!" I say, grinning at the now considerably brighter-looking room. "Um... but, if I am to stay here at headquarters, shouldn't I at least retrieve my belongings to put somewhere safe, let alone buy a laptop to scan and save all my research onto?"

"Yes... I'll have someone look after your apartment and belongings for the duration of this case. And in regards to the equipment, I have already had that taken care of, a laptop should be arriving in about 20 minutes, along with all the paperwork and files you have collected that we don't already have archived – a surprising amount, actually. You can set up over there, if you want." says L, indicating the large, cushioned armchair and mahogany coffee table.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki, you're the best!" I say, running up to him and hugging him around his shoulders. L grips the arm of the chair to avoid being toppled over and says "Well, I should do this more often if you react like this"

I giggle and release him. "So, what would you like me to do whilst waiting for the laptop?"

"If you look at the screens, I have some evidence here which you have not yet collected, and it would probably be useful if a fresh pair of eyes looked over it." He says, readjusting himself in the seat and opening a few files containing death certificates of criminals, a few claimed Kira sightings and some snippets of suicide letters and photographs.

"Oh, but before we begin, Tora-san-"

"Please, Tora-kun." I cut across.

"Tora-kun, we need to discuss codenames. As you know, my codename is L and my cohort Watari's codename is W. So, seeing as I already know your real name, it should be a letter disassociated with it. I was thinking K?" says L, turning to me.

"Well, actually, K would be perfect. You see, I changed my name a long time ago. The only people who know my real name are my sisters and my parents. My real name is, well … ugh... Its Kunai Tora Miubasa. So yeah, K would be perfect." I smile begrudgingly at him.

He looks me over for a second. "Thank you for telling me your real name, that must have been quite difficult for you. Yes, K it is."

At that moment, the door creaks open and a detective I don't recognise from earlier enters the room. He has long, unruly black hair, a young face and a rather nervous expression, and is wearing a black suit with a white shirt and thin red tie. He's evidently not expecting to find me, and is momentarily taken aback. He blushes slightly as his eyes slide across my long, bare legs and slender body, hovering on the very short leather skirt. I raise my eyebrows, amused.

"Matsuda-san, this is K. She is working alongside me on this case- you may call her Tora." I grin and wink at him, enjoying the effect as he blushes an even deeper shade of magenta. In his hands are two plates holding a slice of strawberry shortcake each, a large parcel tucked haphazardly under one arm.

"P-pleased to meet you, Tora-san. Watari sent me to give you this, and I also have the parcel containing the new laptop and Tora-san's files."

"Excellent, thank you Matsuda-san. Please put the cake down on the desk; give Tora-kun the parcel." says L, eyes now fixated upon the cakes.

Matsuda does as he says, his head down, and keeps me at arms length when giving me the parcel. I thank him and smile, and he scurries out of the room. I sit down in the armchair with the parcel, curling my legs up like a cat.

"That was fun" I giggle, tearing open the parcel with my teeth and extracting a pile of papers and a few folders which I place on the coffee table. L hands me the cake, and I take a large mouthful before ripping the last of the paper and bubble wrap off to reveal a shiny, new Macbook Pro.

We work far into the night. L, just sitting, concentrating hard, occasionally jumping and looking at a piece of evidence before sinking back into deep reverie, sometimes going into the other room to consult with the rest of the detectives; Me, scanning and filing rapidly, sleeping for an hour before going back to the laptop and writing so much code that the ends of my fingers hurt; The detectives in the other room discussing, arguing and pondering, their voices becoming cracked and strained, the occasional snoring as one of them falls asleep mid-debate.

At 7am I burst triumphantly into the larger room to find all of the detectives asleep, apart from L, who is sitting on the floor eating what looks like Mr. Yagami's unfinished shortcake from a plate in his lap. Watari is in the kitchen area with a steaming kettle and many mugs in front of him, busying away with powdered coffee and a spoon. L stops eating immediately at the sight of my beaming face.

"You look like you've had a breakthrough?" He asks, attempting casualness and taking another forkful of cake.

"You know how there is a greater than 70% chance that Kira has direct access to the police files without having to hack into anything? Well, I've been doing a lot of careful hacking and scanning and it appears that no one has tried to hack into the police intelligence since before Kira's time. This further supports our hypothesis. Now, taking this into account, Kira must have the files on his own computer or computer network. I have just successfully installed a keystroke monitor on Light Yagami's computer without aid of hardware or software, purely using my own created program. This way, if Light is Kira and tries to access police files, we will know. Also, in the unlikely event he guesses or discovers what I have done, if the police make significant breakthroughs and Kira's killing patterns and behaviour does not change then we will also have more grounds to believe Light is Kira. I understand that this will only become relevant if the police make a big breakthrough, so this is really only and interim measure. And, of course, added motivation."

L just looks at me, amazed. Even Watari has turned his whole torso in my direction.

"Tora... this is perfect! Now we are only one breakthrough away from proving or disproving Light's association in this case! Even if it is just an interim measure, it was a very good idea. Take a break now, have some coffee. Those fingers look painful." L says, standing up and brushing the crumbs from his white t-shirt.

_**Author's note:**_** Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows this has recieved! it makes me excited to see how well my first ever fanfiction goes down with people. I love you all!**

**-Qwerty**


	3. Chapter 3 Strawberry Shortcake

"Ryuuzaki... seriously, are these really necessary?"

I hold up my wrist to better examine the metal handcuff. According to L, Misa and Light are not safe to be left alone for even a second despite the apparent disproving of L's theory- a notion which I approve of, of course. But I just can't see why this means we have to be _handcuffed _to them! I don't think I'll be able to stand being around Misa 24/7.

"Well, Misa and you will be separated regularly for Misa's films and such. However, Light and I will be together all the time for the foreseeable future, and just to make sure either of them don't try anything funny they must be secured somehow. So, in answer to your question, yes." says L, shaking his own handcuff, the long chain rattling against Lights wrist. I sigh, and L looks up at me with his large eyes. "I am sorry, Tora-kun." He says in a softer voice. I smile at him reassuringly.

"Ryuuzaki, listen, I rea-lly want to go on a date with Light tonight... is that, like, a problem? Because he can totally just come to my room and chill. But I don't want you there. It feels so, like, perverted" Says Misa, beaming at L.

"No, I'm sorry but I must come with you." says L wearily. I roll my eyes; here we go again.

"Ohh, but Ryuuzaki-kun! You are such a pervert! All I want is to have some time alone with my Light, it's soo unfair-" begins Misa, before Matsuda shoves her into her room and tries to hold the door shut over the handcuff chain.

Suddenly, the door to the facility burst open, all the alarms blazing. Misa screams from her room, Matsuda dives under the table, I reach for the gun in my back pocket and L just sits, staring blankly at the doorway as a female figure approaches.

"BIG BRO!" Shouts the girl, launching forwards and hugging L, before stealing his strawberry and taking a small electronic device out of her pocket. She has a short, tapered black bob with a scruffy full fringe and a grey beanie hat. Her skin is pale like L's, and she has large blue eyes. "Watari has chicken pox, he sends his regards." She says, clicking a button on the device and silencing the alarms.

"Um... did you say big brother?" I say, confused, staring at her.

"Yeah, sure. We grew up together." She grins, and I notice her eyes seem to have the same shape to them as L's. "Now I help him with the technical side of things. I designed this building and its security system."

I smile at her. "Awesome! So that's how Ryuuzaki afforded this place."

Matsuda, having heard all of this, crawls out from under the table and looks sheepishly at her. "Um, I was, just, um..." He stutters, and we giggle at him.

An hour later L has consented to Misa and Light's "date", and all four of us are sitting on the two opposing couches in Misa's room.

"This has to be the lamest date I've ever been on." Whines Misa, corssing her arms and legs.

"Well, just pretend I'm not here. But, uh... are you gonna eat that cake?" Asks L, taking the plate from her and sitting back down opposite me.

"So, Ryuuzaki." Says Light, breaking the ice. "Are you looking forwards to working on this case from now on?"

L takes a bite of cake. "No, not really. Actually I'm a little depressed."

"Why is that?"

"Well... you turned out not to be Kira after all. All my theories have been disproved. Personally, I have no interest in continuing with this case at all. Someone else will catch Kira." He breaths a deep sigh, and sets down his plate.

"Ryuuzaki..." I say gently, leaning forwards to give him the rest of my cake-

BAM! Quick as a flash, Light punches L in the face, sending him flying across the room. L, however, is deceptively strong, and is on his feet before Light even reaches him. This time it's Light who goes flying, having been roundhouse kicked by L, who loses balance and falls to the floor once more. Misa screams and helps Light up. Light approaches him, fist raised...

"STOP IT!" I yell, one hand on L's chest and one on Light's. "Fighting isn't going to help this case along! Stop being so god damn immature!"

L and Light look at me, taken aback, both breathing heavily. I turn to Light. "Listen, Ryuuzaki-kun is just having a tough time adjusting, and you're not helping in the slightest. If you really want to get this case solved, then just help him or leave him be. Oh, and _this_-"

I punch him in the stomach, winding him-

"is for attacking somebody who's depressed!"

Light staggers backwards onto the sofa, accepting the hit, and is immediately fawned over by Misa. I turn to L and help him to his feet.

"Ryuuzaki-kun, listen to me for a second. I think you need a new motto. "Everything will be alright in the end. So if it is not alright, it's not yet the end." Please, Ryuuzaki-kun. Cheer up, do it for me." I place my hand on his pale cheek and lift his face slightly, searching his large, dark eyes. They are still hollow. I sigh and drop my handcuffed arm.

"Um, Ryuuzaki-san... do you think Light could, like, sleep in my room tonight? You both totally look like you need to be apart for a while, and there would be zero monkey business, I pinkie promise!" says Misa, pulling a sickly-sweet face like butter wouldn't melt. Huh.

"I guess there's no harm in that. I could do with a good nights sleep tonight, so I'll sleep in that room next door and Tora-kun can keep watch. Are you okay with that, Tora-kun?"

I nod. _I'll just borrow L's sister's Gameboy and take a few books with me, it should go quickly _I think to myself .

I'm wrong. Two hours in and both Light and Misa are fast asleep on the sofa bed, and I've read all of my books. My thoughts begin to stray and I find myself thinking about L. Is he alright? He seems so depressed, and especially earlier...

After a few minutes of worrying, I get up slowly and quietly creep into the room where L's staying for the night, shutting the door over the handcuff chains which fit neatly underneath the door.

L is fast asleep, stretched out on his back with one arm above his head, his white shirt rising slightly to reveal part of a toned stomach. His eyes open slowly, and he looks up at me.

"Tora-kun... is it morning already?" he asks, his brow furrowing with confusion. I shake my head.

"I was worried about you. You've been so depressed lately, and now I have to leave you all alone in this tiny room... it doesn't feel right." I say, sitting on the futon beside him. I notice that this room is identical to our first office back at the police HQ, complete with armchair, desk and the futon. L sees me looking and says "I wanted to have somewhere private to study again, and thought you would as well. Your laptop is in the usual place."

I smile at him tenderly. "Ryuuzaki-kun... has anyone, on any of your cases, ever thanked you?" I say, my expression becoming concerned.

L shuts his eyes again, and after a moment he shakes his head, no.

"Thank you. For everything."

L opens his eyes again, this time looking straight up at me, and I noticed that my words seem to have filled some of the hollowness that was there before. They are somehow warmer, deeper.

"That means a lot to me, Tora-kun. Especially from you."

I giggle and lie down next to him, yawning, propped up on one elbow. "Do you want me to stay here with you? I think it's safe to assume that Light and Misa wont be getting up to much tonight."

"Yes please, if you don't mind. Things seem better when you're around." he pauses thoughtfully for a moment "You know, I might actually fall for you..."

I blush and smile. "r-really?" I say, looking down at him.

"Yes. In fact, I'd say that there's an 84% chance that I already have." He says, reaching up one arm and cradling my cheek in his hand.

I tentatively reach across and place my hand on his bare, flat stomach. It quivers slightly, and I move my hand from his stomach to his chest. He watches my hand the whole time, and when it comes to rest on his collarbone, he rises up to me, looking into my eyes and then down at my mouth. I can tell he's never even been kissed before, let alone had a girlfriend. I move my hand back down to his stomach again,and he shuts his eyes in bliss, a small whimper escaping from his mouth. Unable to control myself any longer, I kiss him fiercely on the lips, his hands on my waist causing my T-shirt to rise up slightly as I wind my other arm around his neck. He tastes like sugar and strawberries, his lips soft, and although this is his first kiss he is an extremely good kisser.

When we break apart he nuzzles his face into my shoulder and we fall asleep together, side by side.


End file.
